Hogwarts Conspiracy
by uNrEaL
Summary: There's something strange going on at Hogwarts. Dumbledore is being blackmailed, and the people at the root of it are who you'd least expect it to be. Life at Hogwarts may change forever, and for the worse, if a certain famous dark wizard/muggle killer is
1. Hogwarts Conspiracy

Hogwarts Conspiracy (chapter 1) ****

Hogwarts Conspiracy (chapter 1)

Harry threw down his quill. There was no way he could work out the 10 most important uses of transfiguration…basically because there were none.

"What have you got?" he asked Ron, sitting next to him. Ron looked up. "Does turning Malfoy into a ferret actually count as a reason?"

"Yeah, I thought of that," said Harry, scratching his neck. "But McGonnagal wouldn't really approve…Hermione, you got any?"

"Yes. For goodness sake you two, it was easy!" Laughed the curly-haired 15-year-old.

"C'mon…let us have a look!" moaned Ron. He tried to grab her piece of paper but she snatched it out of his reach.

"No! I…" suddenly Hermione's eyes glassed over. "I…I…I…" she said, as if in a trance. Harry followed her gaze.

Into the common room had just walked a new boy…but not just any. If Harry hadn't been straight, he thought _he_ would have fancied him.

Every girl's head was turned towards him.

"He's a _God_" whispered Hermione.

Ron was staring jealously at the new boy, as the common room came back to life. About twenty girls started gathering around him…what's his name, where did he come from, how old, starsign, you get the gist!

"I don't see anything special about him," he muttered, as Hermione leapt up to join him.

It turned out he was called Martin. He was in the sixth year, and he'd come from a muggle school. He was what wizards called a 'late learner' and people like Malfoy called a 'True Mudblood'.

"Come on," Harry said to Ron. "You're not jealous?"

"Of what?" he asked, still staring greenly at him.

Harry coughed loudly, but you could definitely hear a 'Hermione' disguised into it.

"Shut up!" Ron said, his ears turning red. He threw his quill at Harry.

"Let's go upstairs," Harry suggested wisely.

***

Two months later and Martin Griggs had settled in completely. Heads no longer turned revealing gaping expressions…although he _had_ developed a large and growing fan club. Of which, shamefully, Hermione was a member.

Ron was still pretty annoyed by him…but he was so nice he was hard not to like. Martin and Harry got on like a house on fire…mainly because Harry was treated like a real person around him. Martin didn't know much about Lord Voldemort, so he didn't understand why Harry was so famous.

He'd been through a number of girls, including (for this Harry was _very _jealous) Cho Chang. But none of them really had lasted and in the end, he was much like any other teenage boy.

But while the school was caught up in fascination with this new boy, they hadn't noticed the huge conspiracy happening blatantly under their noses.

***

"Look, for the last time," Dumbledore said the person in front of him. "I am not going to pay you."

To the eye, Dumbledore was cool…he had his fingers linked on the table and his mouth was a perfect straight. But if you looked closer, you could see his pupils wide and beads of sweat glistening on his forehead.

"You don't want the whole school knowing about your little secret, would you?" threatened the blackmailer.

"I daresay the s_chool_ would not be in the slightest bit interested in my life," Dumbledore assured the man. "And if they were to find out, what can you guarantee that they will believe you?"

"Good one…I see you're as clever as they say. You will find out how quickly rumours ignite…and spread…when my link in the school has opened up.

"And who would be this link? No doubt your only trustee would be a Slytherin, since you are obviously scum.

"Tut tut…harsh words Albus. You should have equal opinions to all your houses…and what matters if my 'trustee' were in Slytherin. Of all the great four, Slytherin was the greatest. Don't you agree?"

"Look," said Dumbledore, addressing the blackmailer by his name. "I am not biased, I am not scared, and if the whole school is to find out the information that I _chose _not to disclose to them so be it. But for now…please leave my office."

"Oh no Dumbledore, I'm not going any…whaaaargh!" screeched the man, as he flew across the room and out the open door. "I'll be back," he shouted to a smiling Dumbledore.

But as soon as the man was out of sight, the smile dissapeared. Dumbledore almost ran into the room containing the pensieve and released the last conversation into it. He then carried on checking through all the recent meetings with the man. There was no doubt that the blackmailer knew his secret…or had convinced himself he did. And if he did have an agent at Hogwarts…well, it could be disastrous for his career.

As Dumbledore slumped back at his desk, he took the sword of Godric Gryffindor in his fingers. He stroked the guild, and spoke.

"Oh, Godric, what should I do?" He whispered. "The country would lose hope completely if they were to find out I was scared…I need a way of stopping him without having to pay so much money.

And slowly, the figure of Gryffindor, worlds greatest ever wizard, materialised in Dumbledore's study. This was Dumbledore's best friend, but even he could give no advice.


	2. Martin Slips up

Martin Slips up ****

Martin Slips up

For a while, the two friends talked normally, as though nothing was going on. But finally, Dumbledore broke.

"Godric," choked Dumbledore, as he broke down into tears. "Why did I do it? Why?"

The great wizard remained silent, his lips pursed. It was clear that he disapproved of Dumbledore's actions no less than anyone else would. But unlike them, he would not turn away.

"I…don't know," he replied finally. "But you can't be sure that it _is_ that that he knows. I mean, you must have done plenty of things wrong in your life!"

"No," sobbed Dumbledore. "Since my brother was condemned for his illegal practices on goats…and I know that is nothing compared to what I…I promised myself I would never do anything against our code."

"Look…the best you can do is what you are doing now. Hold out and pretend you aren't scared. Listen, I have to go. Stay strong Albus," said Godric, and he slapped him on the back and dissolved into thin air.

There was a knock on the door. Hastily, Dumbledore dried his eyes. "Enter" he announced, recomposing himself as best he could.

It was Harry Potter. Dumbledore smiled. He had a bit of a soft spot for the boy…he'd saved him from exclusion a number of times.

"Professor Dumbledore, sir, I have got a bit of a complaint to make," he said, fingering his prefect badge nervously.

"Well…carry on," Dumbledore urged.

"I was walking in the dungeons when I saw Martin Griggs…you know, the new boy. He was beating up one the third years…I don't know who it was, a Hufflepuff. And I wouldn't have told you but…well, I thought, since I'm a prefect, I should…"

"Thank you Harry," Albus said. "Is there anything else?"

"No…" said Harry. "Well, yes…no, never mind."

"What is it?" Asked Dumbledore gently.

"Well…are you OK?" Harry asked. "Because I've kind of noticed that…well, you have this sort of twinkle in your eyes and it seems to have disappeared this term."

Dumbledore smiled. He should have known it would be Potter who would notice the change.

"I'm fine," he assured. "But…well, I wouldn't ask in normal circumstances, but these aren't normal. You couldn't keep an eye open for strange sort of happenings could you? Tell Mr Weasley and Ms Granger to as well…I rather need to know if you see anything out of the ordinary."

However strange Harry thought this comment, he didn't show it.

"Yeah, of course," he said. He looked up, and opened his mouth.

"You may go," said Dumbledore firmly, nodding towards the door.

***

A few weeks later, and Harry, Ron and Hermione had been keeping to Harry's word. They took to allocating 'spots' for each lunch break, where they patrolled a certain part of the castle. They also entrusted Martin Griggs…even after what Harry had seen. Together, they searched and searched…but so far…nothing.

Once, Harry saw a strange man heading away from the Gryffindor portrait, but Martin, who was with him, assured him that the man was a teacher. Making Harry feel rather an idiot, since he had been at Hogwarts for five years.

Once, Harry saw a strange man heading away from the Gryffindor portrait, but Martin, who was with him, assured him that the man was a teacher. Making Harry feel rather an idiot, since he had been at Hogwarts for five years.

It quite humiliated Harry to report back "Nothing, sir, sorry" to Dumbledore when he passed him in the corridor.

There was no doubt about it…that the twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes had disappeared. And no one had noticed, everyone was wrapped up in Quidditch, Martin Griggs and the maniac loose from The magical Maladies and illnesses home in Kw'zzham (An all magical town in Wales.)

***

In December, Professor McGonnagal announced that another Yule ball would be held, due to the success of last year's. As a result, again, the whole school was staying for Christmas.

Harry was certain that Cho would be going with Martin, they were the perfect match. So he kept his head down and hoped somebody would ask him.

Therefore, he was very pleasantly surprised when Cho Chang approached him as he came out of the Transfiguration classroom. Ron, Dean and Seamus smirked and carried on walking while he stopped to talk to her.

"Hey Harry," she smiled, waving.

"Hi," Harry said, grinning from ear to ear.

"So…how's it going?" Cho asked, looking at the floor and a very interesting stain…looking suspiciously like blood.

"Um…fine, yeah. Not looking forward to the OWLs, revising hard!" Harry said, in a desperate attempt to seem interested and compassionate. 'Yeah right,' he thought to himself.

"Hey," Cho added. "I was wondering…since I couldn't last year, do you wanna go to the Yule Ball with me this year?"

Harry looked up, staring. "You aren't going with Martin Griggs?" He asked, disbelieving.

"What, that arrogant pig? No way…no offence. So, is it a yes or a no…cos if you've already got someone then…"

"No, it's a…I mean, yes…it's a…yeah, OK," Harry finished casually, and would have looked it if he weren't blushing the roots of his hair.

"See you there then!" Cho laughed and walked away.

***

So the night of the Yule Ball, Harry was in exceptionally high spirits. He was chatting to Martin Griggs about what they'd been doing in the corner of the common room…Harry in his bottle green robes and Martin in his sky blue designer label ones.

Martin was going with Jade Krissmas, who was a Ravenclaw in his year. She was perfectly happy about this equation but Harry could tell Martin was a bit put out about him going with Cho.

"Why does Cho think you're an 'arrogant pig' Martin," asked Harry. I mean, I don't, but what happened between you two.

"Cho," spat Martin not giving an answer. Then he turned away from Harry and walked out, leaving the saviour of wizards more puzzled than ever.

As Martin climbed out the portrait hole he broke into a run. If he ran, he could prevent the tears from coming out. His face was stinging a lot but he kept on going. He reached a toilet on the 3rd floor, down the corridor where he'd heard there'd been a little trouble 4 years ago.

He went in and rubbed his eyes viciously, hoping Harry would not follow him.

After he had brought himself together he walked slowly down to one of the deepest, darkest dungeons.

He sucked in his breath, closed his eyes and went in.

"Hello boy," said a man inside.

"Hello Master," said Martin, turning away.

But when he looked, he still saw the man who Harry had seen walking from the portrait hole…

But this was no teacher. In front of him was also the man who Dumbledore had been bargaining with for the whole term.

And Martin was calling him '_master_.'


	3. An emergency meeting

An emergency meeting ****

An emergency meeting

After 10 minutes, Martin headed back to the common room. He hated this…Dumbledore had been very kind to let him in.

"God, what am I going to do," he muttered. He turned the corner, and walked straight into Snape.

"Oh, it's you," smirked Snape. Martin looked up. He hated Snape…his cold eyes pierced through him. Was it possible…no, he couldn't know?

"Dumbledore wants to see you." Snape said, looking down his hooked nose at the pupil below him. "And I wouldn't expect a kindly welcome boy."

'Oh no' thought Martin. 'What does he want?' Miserably, he said "yes, sir" and walked in the direction of his office. When he got to the gargoyle, he realised he hadn't a clue how to get in. He knocked on the wall behind the statue. Then he tried knocking on the statue. Eventually, McGonnagal came around the corner. "What do you want?" she asked, smiling. (Martin even had an effect on most teachers, but in a different way. He was very bright).

"Professor Dumbledore would like to see me," Martin explained. "But I don't know how to get in…"

"Don't worry," said the professor. "Lizard Lollipop," she said and the gargoyle sprang aside. "Thank you," said Martin as he stepped onto the spiralling staircase.

The stairs seemed to last forever. After what felt like an eternity, he reached the top of the tower and knocked the huge griffin knocker twice.

"Enter," said Dumbledore's mellow voice. "Ah, Martin, I was wondering when you'd appear!"

"You asked to see me sir," he said, looking at his shoes.

"If you won't look at me, I'll have to liven up your view," said Dumbledore, trying to be cheerful. He whispered a few well-chosen words and Martin's shoes turned into live bunny slippers. Martin looked up.

"I wish to talk to you," Dumbledore said, "about the way you behave around the younger students. As you know, you are a prefect. I had hoped that I could give you another chance, and I hoped that you being one would help to…to change you." Dumbledore looked grave. "But another prefect has informed me that you have been, I quote, 'beating up third years.' I do not tolerate this in my school I'm afraid Griggs.

Martin hung his head. "I'm sorry sir," he said.

"Look. I'm afraid you shall have to be punished. You have got a detention. Mr. Potter and Weasley have both managed to land them, so you shall join them at eight o clock in the entrance hall tomorrow night."

"Yes sir," Martin said.

"And I don't suppose I'll be getting an explanation," Dumbledore prodded.

"I dunno sir," Martin mumbled. "It just…happened, sir."

"Don't let it 'happen' again. And Martin?"

"Yes sir?" Martin looked up.

"Is there anything you want to tell me?"

"No, sir." Martin said.

Dumbledore sighed. "You may go then."

***

Harry was annoyed. He had his detention tonight. He had no idea what they were doing, but it was bound to be something bad.

"It's not fair," moaned Ron. "I mean, Malfoy started it."

"Well Snape finished it," said Harry in a high voice, mimicking Aunt Petunia. "He obviously didn't know your incredible fear of spiders was ebbing when he chucked an alive one at you."

Harry actually found the whole situation quite funny.

"It was horrible," shuddered Ron. "All squirmy…I could have killed Malfoy."

"We nearly did," pointed out Harry. "That's why we got a detention."

"'Spose," Ron muttered. "Let's get to Transfiguration before we get another detention."

Transfiguration turned out to be rather boring. In fact, scratch that. Very boring. McGonnagal had them _all_ copying out notes on the principles of transfiguration and similarities of the spells.

"Because, you see," McGonnagal had said, "_Corelius Tomos_ and _Coretium Tomalia_ are similar. The prefixes '_Core_' and '_Tom_' are Latin. And the two spells both turn one animal into two still objects. Can anyone think of any others?"

Everyone had stared at her blankly, even Hermione, which made a change. Just then, Professor Flitwick had burst in.

"Minerva," he'd squeaked. "Emergency staff meeting. Make your way now."

Everyone stared curiously.

McGonnagal addressed the class. "Gryffindor, compare your homework and make note. Examine your text books to find other similar spells and if I am not back by then, when the bell goes, dismiss yourselves."

And she left the classroom, leaving the pupils in uproar.

"I can't believe it!" Seamus yelled.

"There is a god," added Dean Thomas.

"At least, he certainly answered all my prayers," said Lavender. "That lesson was the pits!"

Hermione was leafing through her textbook. "I can't believe I didn't understand. I wish she hadn't have gone, I really need some help!"

"I understood," Neville said to her. Hermione looked up disbelieving. "Really?" she asked. The whole class looked like they were trying not to laugh.

"Yeah," he said proudly. "All spells come from Latin, like plants and animals. So if there is the same little bit from Latin in one spell as there is in another, then what the spells _do_ are bound to be similar, aren't they?"

A loud 'oh,' sounded around the classroom. So Neville wasn't as stupid as he seemed! Everyone started writing it down so they wouldn't forget, and then when the well went, Parvati went up to the front and said, in a voice mirroring McGonnagal's, "class dismissed."


	4. The Detention

The detention

Professor McGonnagal sat, hands clasped in her lap. Dumbledore was sitting in a armchair by the fire in the staff room.

"Professors," he said. "You may be wondering why I have brought you here."

A curious murmur travelled through the room.

"Well, I am not sure that you have noticed but I…haven't been myself lately." Dumbledore started.

Everyone nodded. The staff were quite worried, the professor never called meetings in the middle of lessons. It must be urgent.

"Well, the basis of the fact is, I'm being blackmailed. And I don't know what to do about it."

"But professor!" said McGonnagal. "It's _you_!"

Dumbledore looked at her gravely. "Minerva. You are looking at me through rose-tinted spectacles and, fashionable as they may be, I am not perfect. I do not know what to do. Therefore I have come to ask your advice.

"Albus," asked Sprout. "What did you do to give him something to be blackmailed for? I mean, you never…"

"I do not wish to disclose that," Dumbledore almost snapped. The teachers had never seen him like this before.

"Professor," Snape sneered. "Surely you know who it is who is doing this. I mean, there are certain spells you can carry out to discover these things."

"I am aware of the spells," Dumbledore said. "And I know who is blackmailing me. He has visited me in person. Therefore, I do have evidence. But what I want is safety regards in the school to increase. I am worried for the pupils well-being and the safety of certain young witches and wizards."

Everyone fell silent. "What do you want us to do?" McGonnagal asked.

"I need all the pupils to stay together, all the time, and be accompanied by a teacher if possible. They must be in the common room and stay there by 5o-clock. Not sneaking out, not even to the library. If they want to go to the library they must go at lunchtime only. Please go back and tell your houses."

The teachers took this as the sign to go, and left, leaving Dumbledore in his chair, on his own.

***

The pupils listened to the announcement in the common room.

McGonnagal had told them they were to be accompanied everywhere…but not why. It made no sense.

"Could this be something to do with Dumbledore asking us to keep a look out?" Harry asked Ron in a whisper, then louder to McGonnagal, "what about our detention? Do we still have to go…OW!" Ron had trodden hard on his foot, obviously hoping she'd forgotten.

"Yes," Said the professor. "Filch will come to collect you two and Martin at eight, instead of you going down to the entrance hall."

Then she left.

"Why have you got a detention?" asked Martin. Ron rolled his eyes. "Don't ask. You?"

"Nothing."

"You got into detention for nothing?" Harry said sarcastically. "An all time low, Snape must have been really annoyed!"

"Ha ha," Martin replied. "I'm going up to my dorm. Get me when Filch comes."

***

"Wonder what they'll make us do," whispered Ron as the three boys headed down the main staircase.

"Silence!" snapped Filch.

"Yeah, whatever," muttered Ron, but under his breath. They followed Filch outside until they reached Hagrid's hut.

"Not the forbidden forest," moaned Harry. Martin looked pale, even in the moonlight.

It was a full moon. If it was going to be anything like Harry's last visits to the forbidden forest, he didn't think Ron could handle it.

"Don't worry," growled Filch. "Maybe next time. You're just helping Hagrid with his gardening." He rolled his eyes, as if he didn't think their punishment was dangerous or potentially lethal enough.

Filch knocked on Hagrid's door and left.

"All righ'?" asked Hagrid, as he let them in. "Lemme jus' get the bulbs for yeh. Yer in fer a treat, I can tell yeh."

The three boys looked at each other curiously.

"Moonlight Kribfruit," Hagrid said proudly as he dumped what looked like muddy jellybeans on the table. "Or the bulbs fer 'em, anyways. Come out beau'iful, but they 'ave to be planted by full moon. Yeh can see there's one tonight."

Ron heaved a sigh of relief. "So we're just planting a few bulbs?"

Hagrid looked offended. "Jus' bulbs? These ent jus' bulbs. They're tricky little beggars. Get 'em under a full moon, and they'll jump aroun' like no-one's business. Ent 'appy til they're safely buried under good foot's worth er mud."

"OK…" Harry said, "So shall we go and start digging holes?"

"Yeah, go on."

It took Martin, Harry and Ron about an hour to dig foot deep holes for all the Kribfruit bulbs. Hagrid hadn't helped them. "Got summat else ter do," he'd said shiftily, hiding his umbrella behind his back.

"Ready!" They called. Hagrid came out with the bulbs. Harry noticed they were wrapped up very tightly in Muggle cling film, and they seemed to be squirming.

"I'm opening 'em careful, like, so be ready ter catch em."

No sooner had Hagrid started to open the cling film that Harry heard a loud growl. Crookshanks leapt up to the bulbs in Hagrid's hands and started clawing at them. The cling film ripped. Suddenly, it was chaos.

There were bulbs bouncing everywhere. The three boys were shouting out to each other, "one over there, get that one," as Hagrid was shouting, "flippin' cat, get off me!" at the top of his voice, trying to unhook Crookshanks' claws, which in the shock of being thwacked on the head with a Moonlight Kribfruit bulb, the cat had sunk into Hagrid's giant chest.

"Go an' get the bulbs," Hagrid gasped, exhausted. The three boys had already ran off through the grounds after them.

Harry was creeping on the edge of the forest, hoping to catch a bulb off guard, when he heard voices.

"But sir, I'm trying. I just haven't found anything yet." Harry double taked. The voiced belonged to Martin. Harry hid behind a bush nearby, and watched the two. It was him alright, and he was with the man Harry had seen outside the portrait hole.

Harry heard a noise that sounded suspiciously like a slap.

"Look, McKenzie," the man said. "I've got you out of some tough situations. Now you're going to help me out of mine. I need to get Dumbledore…you know I do."

Harry had the feeling he wasn't supposed to be listening. But what was it the man had called Martin? 'McKenzie' wasn't his name. And why did the man want to 'get' Dumbledore.

"Can't you get rid of someone else?" begged Martin, cowering under the man. "I mean, you could get anyone. Even Pettigrew could get the Potters. I…I could deliver you the Weasleys. I know their sons."

Harry felt a rush of intense anger.

"No. Look where it got Peter. I need someone good. I want my masters respect, not just his thanks."

'So.' Harry thought. 'They're working for Voldemort.'

The two appeared to have finished talking. Quickly as he could Harry rushed back to Hagrids hut with the bulbs he had managed to catch.


End file.
